Because I did Waycest
by CrazyCutePeanut
Summary: Waycest. Slash. Don't like, don't read. Gerard tries to protect Mikey from Bert and his posse. Somewhere in between, Mikey and Gerard fall in love. GxM, and some FxB in the end. Rated M in later chapters. Hope you like!
1. Time to Go: Mikey's POV

So, here's my first Waycest! I hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the band members in MCR (I wish I did, though.) or anything associated with them. They are amazing guys and I love them to death.

_Mikey's view_

It was early in the morning. I hate waking up so early. I feel that life is too long to not sleep in; we can do it any day. I was still dozing and in the back of my mind I knew I had to go to school. Right- today was Monday. Another chance for me to sit alone at the cafeteria. Another chance for me to be humiliated by my peers. Oh well, I'm a guy. I guess I should suck it up and go to school where I learn nothing. Again.

"Mikey, Mikey. Wake up, sleepyhead." Gerard whispered in his sweet voice. He was gently shaking me by the shoulders. I opened my eyes to a blurry vision of my brother on top of me, his lips pressed to my ear. He was still saying my name and I felt…something when he did that. Something special. _'No, Mikey, that's not weird at all…'_

"Gee, I'm awake. Can you get off of me please? My blood's not circulating properly." Numbness was growing in my arms and my heart was beating at the speed of light. I mean, what could I do? Gerard's face was just inches away from mine. Just when he got off my bed, I felt instant relief in my limbs. But I also felt my stomach do somersaults. It occurred to me that I instantly missed Gerard's closeness. I felt my eyes getting tingly with tears. And my brother'd noticed. Crap. I'd always hated crying in front of him, although I always loved the feeling of his arms around me when I did. It was very comforting. It still is.

"Mikey, did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Gee's face set from happy and mischievous, to alarmed and angelic. He reached out for me and I was once again wrapped in his hug.

"No, it's not you. It's school. Those fucking bastards want to embarrass me and push me around again." I cried into his shoulder. Gosh, I hated this. Crying always worried Gee. Especially when the person crying was me. He was sweet like that. He'd go out of his way to protect me. He'd never let anyone hurt me.

He knew who I was talking about- Doug, Bert and Paul. They _ran_ our school. They were Lucifer in three persons. Those girlies were out to get outcasts like me and Gerard. They've been bullying him since age 10. It's been a miserable six years of his life. I came to the school a year later and of course, as his little brother, I tried to protect him. And me, being his bother, I was the next target.

"Well, Moikey, you can hang out with me today. I'll protect you from those creeps," Gerard smiled at me and hugged me tighter. "I don't mind."

"I know you don't mind, Gee." I loosened myself from his grip and dried my tears with the back of my hand. I sat up strait in my bed and said, "Let's get ready for school."

This is how I usually start my day. I peel off my night shirt and pants and look into my mirror. I see a skinny fifteen year old staring back at me. My arms are thin and little purple spots are showing from when Bert pushed me in the locker room on Friday. My legs are thin too, but I can run really fast. I have a scrape on my knee because of the awful blows and kicks I got from Paul. Cuts on my wrist and hands are showing because just recently, Gee had told me that killing myself for the pleasure of Lucifer wouldn't solve anything. I also have a bad case of bed head. Gotta straiten my hair…

I grab my glasses, and stand in front of my dresser. I open my drawers and pull out a pair of skinny black jeans and a grey T-shirt. I glance at my watch, which now reads 7:47am. I look over to my straitener longingly, because I know how long it takes, and I'll be late if I do it. Oh well. I grab my backpack and head downstairs.

I smell waffles.

I was greeted by Gerard, who was at the oven making the beautiful things. He was wearing his signature Misfits T-shirt and grey jeans. There was a rip in the knee. I thought his hair looked pretty cool today. I don't know how he got his hair to look messy when he's actually brushed it.

"Nice bed head, Mikey." He smirked at me.

"I know right?" I stuck out my tongue at him. "Where's mom?"

"She left early this morning and asked me to wake you up and make breakfast," Gee looked me up and down. "You look amazing with that shirt today."

"Thanks, dude. So do you." I haven't really ever said anything like that to Gee before, so it made me feel weird. A good weird.

I dropped my eyes to the floor because I couldn't hold his gaze any longer. 'Gosh, Mikey, get a hold of yourself!'

Gee must have still been staring at me, because the waffles were on fire. About 10 profanity words flew out of his mouth in 5 seconds. "Damn it, I burned breakfast!"

"Dude, don't worry about it. I wasn't hungry anyway." I assured him.

"But I was! And now I'm hungry." My retarded bro pouted.

I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and held it out to him. "Apple?"

"No thanks, Moikoi. I love how you're always concerned for people." He messed up my bed head with his palm. I playfully pushed him into the counter.

We grabbed our backpacks and headed out the door.


	2. His Hero: Gerard's POV

Gerard's View

It was a beautiful spring morning. It was really sunny today. I'm not really used to this kind of weather. I kinda like it. I feel…like today's gonna be special. I remembered how a week ago, Mikey was attempting suicide by cutting, because he was too chicken to use a gun. I told him how I survived those guys. I was just me. I did what I loved to do; I wrote and painted. Sounds corny, but it took my mind of them and they eventually moved on. To him. So I advised him to do the same. Play his bass. Straiten his hair. Something OTHER than killing himself; I'd miss him terribly.

I looked at my younger brother. "How's your wrist?"

He held it out to me. There was a scar, and a little piece of clotted blood on his skinny arm. "Better, I guess, but it still hurts a little."

I felt so bad for this. If it wasn't for me, maybe Mikey wouldn't be living this nightmare we call life.

"I'm so sorry, Mikey…"

"Why? What's wrong, Gee?"

"I feel like it's my fault Bert and his friends are doing this to you. You didn't do anything. You don't deserve a single thing Lucifer puts your way."

"Gerard, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Mikey stopped me in mid-step and kissed my forehead. Kill me now. I felt awful. Nothing could stop me from feeling this way. I was furious with myself. I walked ahead in a huff, leaving my little brother in the gravol.

Mikey called after me. "You know I still love you!"

I stopped in my footsteps. He made me want to tell him I loved him too. Mikey was yelling something else, but I didn't understand. I started walking away again, until I heard him screaming my name.

"Gerard! Help! Help me, Gee!"

I turned around, and saw Paul and Doug pulling Mikey to the back of the school. I started running to him. I promised him Id protect him. I can't leave him there; I was NOT about to break that promise. I was halfway there, but I could see Doug's hand over my brother's mouth, covering his scream.

"Look, here comes big brother Gerard." Doug whispered into Mikey's ear, as if teasing him.

Mikey tried to escape, but Doug held him back. I couldn't tell, even though I was far, that my little brother must have been shivering, which was what he did when he's scared.

When I got there, I ran strait for Mikey, but I was stopped by Paul who held my hands behind my back.

"Let go of me, you fag!" I screamed. Right I was, Mikey was shivering, 5 feet away, cold tears dominating his face as he looked at me, with his terrifyingly wide eyes.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, freak?" Paul's hand covered my mouth. It also covered my nose. I couldn't breathe if I wanted to. So I had the most genius idea: I bit Paul's hand.

He yelped in pain, and totally backed off. I ran to Mikey, who was still struggling to get away.

"Mikey, duck." I whispered to him. Doug was cussing due to his struggles so he didn't hear me.

Mikey lowered his head and I bashed Doug's skull with my fist, the hardest I could. He fell to the ground, his ugly head bleeding.

"That's what I'm gonna do, Paul." I kicked him in the groin, and took Mikey by the hand. "You know what, Mikey? Fuck school. We're going home."


	3. Dead Rose Petal: Mikey's POV

Mikey's View

'I just knew he wouldn't ditch me…"

We walked all the way home in silence. Neither of us knew exactly what had happened. My tears were gone, and I was staring at the ground, Gee's arm around my shoulder. It was always difficult for me to cope with those guys at school, but now that I have Gee to count on, I guess it won't be so hard. I caught myself smiling at the thought.

"What's up?" Gerard cocked his head to a side.

"Nothing, really. I'm just relieved that you came back for me."

"Mikey. You're the only person who completely understands me. You're my brother. I wasn't gonna leave you there, Mikes. Besides, I needed to show SOMEONE who's boss." He winked at me.

"You sure showed me, Gee." I laughed.

We walked in silence until we reached our house. As Gerard and I walked through the door, we flung our backpack onto the floor and stood in the doorway. We stared at each other.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked Gee, who looked like he was staring into space.

"Actually, there's this painting I'm working on. I'm gonna go in my room so I can get some more done." He looked at me. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll probably listen to some music in my room." I said.

"The Smiths?" Gerard asked, knowing me inside out.

"You bet." I smiled.

I ran up the stairs to my room. Gerard's footsteps followed me. When I was sure that his bedroom door was closed, I tiptoed across the hall to the bathroom. Big brother Gee didn't know this, but just because he 'convinced' me not to cut myself and attempt suicide, doesn't mean I'll stay away from the thought or attempt. I reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out my trusty razor blade and a bottle of Acetaminophen.

I headed back to my room and started to cry. I thought back to what Gerard had said to me earlier. 'I blame myself completely for what they're doing to you.' Why him? He didn't do anything. It's my fault. I had to be there at that time. But it was my choice to protect my brother and I know I made the right choice.

I turn on my favourite track from The Smiths; Asleep. It's a really peaceful song, even though it's about death. I've always loved it.

'Sing me to sleep; I don't want to wake up anymore.'

Story of my life.

I chuckled through my tears as I brought my blade to my wrist. I traced the outline of my scar, missing that feeling. Missing Gerard's arms around me. Even though he was in the room across the hall from me, he was still so far away…

I brought my razor down quickly. I screamed in pain. Tears falling from my eyes like sparkles and I take 3 pills. I look around me room, my heart wringing in my ears. I look down at my wrist, blood falling from my arm like a dead rose petal. I became weak, and I fainted, collapsing on my bed, my blood staining my sheets and my blade on the floor.

Dead rose petal…


	4. No Forgivness: Gerard's POV

Gerard's View

I heard screaming coming from Mikey's room.

"Mikey!" I called. No answer. I try a yell. It doesn't work. I start to get panicked. What happened? I run to his room, and find him my little brother unconscious on his bed. My eyes leave his skinny body to the blood covered blade on the floor. 'Why did you do this, Mikey?' Didn't he care that I would be a wreck if he ended his life? I thought my words would affect him. Does he know that I care for him? Does he know how much? Does he know how much it hurts me when he comes back home crying and telling me that he wished he was dead?

'Sing me to sleep; I don't want to wake up anymore.'

I, not knowing a thing about medical care called the first and only person that came to mind. Ray Toro. Ray was studying to become a doctor. He would do anything to get into medical school. That boy was OBSESSED. Who knew there was type O blood? God, I was lucky to have a friend like Ray.

The line was ringing. "Hey ay ay." Ray's voice came up and I was beyond glad.

"Ray, this is Gerard," My tone was serious. "Come over. Now."

"Be right over."

It was a painful fifteen minutes. I was in Mikey's room holding his hand. I took off my shirt and wrapped my shirt around his wrist. I watched it soak up his blood. I brushed Mikey's hair from his face and whispered in a shaking voice, "Eveything will be fine, Mikes. I promise."

The bell rang and I raced downstairs, tripping over my feet and almost falling down the stairs.

I opened the door and saw Ray, who always had his first aid kit with him…and FRANK?

"Frank, what are you doing here?" I demanded, slightly annoyed.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Gerd." Frank looked hurt.

"What's so urgent?" Ray asked.

"Mikey's hurt. He's cutting again, and now I think he's unconscious…" I started to cry myself. I couldn't breathe. My voice was shaking, my face was red. My tears were hot and I felt sick. Frank patted my back.

"Let's have a look, then." Dr. Ray was so calm, it was insane. I just didn't understand it.

We headed upstairs and the sight of my little Mikey shook me up. I will never, ever, ever forgive myself for this. I felt like snatching his blade and cutting myself too. I was worth nothing. Probably worthless than a fucking ink blot. Frank led me into my room, while Ray was in Mikey's room, trying to patch up his arm.

"Dude, what's wrong with him?" Frank was concerned, but not enough to go as ballistic like I was.

"He got beat up again. I couldn't protect him. I brought him home. He cut himself," I looked at my friend with terrified eyes. "What if Mikey kills himself, Frank? What will I do?"

"He won't die, Gerd. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Frank pulled me into a hug, as I cried some more.

"Fronkeh?" I had to tell him.

"Yeah, sugar?" He looked at me.

"I love Mikey."

I couldn't believe I just said it. All week, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Mikey's smile was or how pretty his eyes were. I knew he was highly wanted in life and all week I've been debating whether I was gay or not. All week, I've been denying the fact that I was clearly in love with Mikey. And just at this moment, I finally came through.

"I know you do." I felt Frank gaze at me. "It was so totally obvious."

"Since when?" How'd you know?" I felt myself flush in embarrassment.

"When I walked through that door with Ray, you looked worried as hell. When you said Mikey was in trouble, and you started to cry, I knew. No dude cares this much for their brother."

"You think it's fucked up?"

"I think it's sweet." Frankie smiled and hugged me reassuringly.

Ray returned into my room. "Mikey's gonna be okay. I checked out his arm. The cut wasn't that deep. I wrapped it in gauze."

"Is he awake?" I asked, struggling to belive what Ray just told me.

"Yeah. I told him there was a pretty unicorn in his room. His eyes opened right away." Ray laughed. When he saw that I wasn;t laughing with him, he stopped. "What's wrong?"

I threw my arms around Ray, happy tears formed in my eyes. "Thank you, Ray."

Just then, I heard angry footsteps coming Ray's way, so I stepped aside; I knew what was coming.

"RAY FUCKING TORO WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING UNICORN?"

I couldn't help but laugh as Mikey jumped on Dr. Toro's back, assaulting him with F-bombs. I looked over at Frank, who was smiling.

"You gonna tell him soon?" He whispered in my ear.

I watched my skinny brother beat up Sir Fro Man. "No, I think I'll wait a while." I giggled, and flopped down on my bed.

Exactly, how long do I have to wait?


	5. Don't Leave Me: Mikey's POV

Mikey's view

The last thing I remember is this pain in my head and falling on my bed. When I fell, it felt like I fell in a bed of soft flowers. But I guess that was just the Acetaminophen kicking in. I remember dreaming that there was a unicorn in my room, but when I opened my eyes, it wasn't there…A second later I was beating up Ray. That was the moment I realized my arm was wrapped up.

"Oh my gosh, bro, I'm so sorry. But really, don't joke about unicorns." I said, helping Ray off the floor.

"Yeah, I guess I learned that the hard way," he replied. "For a skinny kid, you have really strong hands. What do they teach you in gym class?"

"Hey, don't blame gym class. Blame Alicia." I said.

"Your bass?" Frank said, unbelievably.

"Yeah, she always calls to me in the night, with her sweet chords…oh come on, like your fingers never raped your guitar, Frank."

"Don't talk about Jamia like that!" he said defensively. Sometimes it was hard to know if Frank actually had a physical relationship with his guitar…

"Why are you guys here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you two be in class?"

"First of all, I asked my teacher if I could go to the bathroom. Then I came here because your 'mature' brother called me and was crying his ass off about your wrist. Secondly, Frank's here because I caught him skipping and I knew he wouldn't want me to not tell him where I was going."

I didn't even hear that last part. Gerard cared? He wanted me to be okay? I thought I even saw a purple unicorn from the corner of my eye. Little pink butterflies made their way into my stomach and cotton candy clouds fogged up my mind. I didn't know how to react. I noticed Gee smiling at me. I smiled back at him. Then I gave him a look that said, 'Get these weirdo's out of here.'

"Guys, thanks for all your help."

Gerard whispered something inaudible in Franks' ear which made him grin, and for a split second, all of me wishes I knew what it was. Gerard showed them the door and away Ray and Frank went.

Once again, my brother and I were alone. 'Welcome back, butterflies.'

"So…Ray was the one who wrapped my arm?" I asked, slowly.

"Mhm." For some reason, Gee wouldn't look at me. I felt sweet tension in the air, mixed with something else I didn't understand.

"Is what Ray said true, Gee?" I asked, trying to peer into his eyes were shutting me out.

"What'd he say?" Poor Gerard. He was always staring into the stars, no wonder he didn't know what Ray said.

"Apparently you were 'crying your ass off about my wrist.'" I laughed, but I still wanted to know the truth. I mean, I knew Ray would never tell a lie, but I wanted to hear it for myself.

"Mm. Good old Froman. Always exaggerating." He smiled and shook his head.

'Maybe Gee doesn't care that much…' My heart sank.

"But I was really worried about you." He walked over and hugged me.

I hugged him back. "Really? You care?" I felt incredibly lightheaded and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Gerard brought my face up so I could look at him. I remember being a little kid and wanting to be like him. I realized how much I still did. "Don't you know how special you are to me?"

"No…" I felt awful just saying it.

"Then I'll tell you. If you killed yourself, Mikey, I would kill myself and go searching for you in the afterlife until Satan and God would get so sick of me, they'd have no choice but to send me back with you."

That was one of the best things Gee's ever said to me. Me, being the over-emotional teenager I was, started to tremble. I hugged my brother tightly. I'm not sure why. Maybe I just didn't want him to leave.


	6. Flashing Pictures: Gerard's POV

Gerard's view

IT felt so right in Mikey's arms. Everything about him was so beautiful. The way he cried, the way he shivered when he was afraid, the way his eyes glimmered in the sun. I loved how his hair covered his eyes ever so slightly. His soul. Sounds cliché, but Mikey always loved life. It was the way he acted around people. He was always worried about his friends and family, and would do anything to help out.

I looked at his face. If only I could touch his face again and kiss his lips softly so he could barely feel it. Why couldn't this moment last forever/

He looked so vulnerable, it was twisted how sweet I thought it was. I was just then, that I realized that out of all the sick things I've done throughout my life, this has got to be the worst. And it broke my heart.

"Moikoi, I haven't started my drawing. I have to go." I gently try to ease Mikey's hold on me. I fail, and his grip is tighter. I wince, not only because he's hurting me, but because I really don't want to leave him again. But the picture I was drawing held a special place in my heart, and I wanted to finish it.

Mikey held onto me for dear life. "Gerard, please stay with me." His eyes burned into mine and for a moment it felt as if the world was surrounded by a ring of fire.

I kissed the top of his head and said, "Come on, Mikey." He took my hand and we went up the stairs. Sadly, no moment like this could possibly last.

When we got up to my room, I headed straight for my sketchbook and Mikey headed straight for my CD player, which started to play a song by Alex Goot. I walked over to my desk and took a seat. Mikey sat on the edge of my bed, cross legged and wiped his eyes with his hand again. I really felt sorry for him. No one deserved his pain more than I did.

'I love your existence.'

Those lyrics spoke to me, right then and there. I looked at Mikey, who was looking innocent with his hair in his face. God, he was so beautiful. I loved him so much.

'I love your existence.'

"Gerard…" Mikey said, lifting his head, his eyes looking for some kind of hope that I feared I couldn't give him. The hazel fleck in his eye glittered. Literally.

"Yeah?" Something was up and I more than anything wanted for my little brother to trust me and tell me what it was.

"I'm really grateful to you. I'm so glad I have you to count on. So, thank you, Gee. I wouldn't be here with out you."

I looked at him straight in the face. "You're welcome, Mikes. You know I'd do anything for you. Know why?" I didn't look away.

He shook his head.

"Because I love you." My eyes were a mix of hot and cold.

"I love you too, Gee." Thankfulness shone in his adorable face.

I know it makes me sound like a pedo, but let me say that I'm not. What I feel for Mikey is special. I don't know how he feels about me, and I'm not about to tell him how I feel. I'm perfectly fine in this situation. But when I do, whether the outcome be good or bad, I know nothing will break our bond.

'I love your existence.'

There was silence in the room, and it was difficult to know if I said something wrong.

"Gerard?"

"Mmm?" I lifted my head from my drawing.

"Can I see your picture?"

"No."

"Why?" Mikey pouted. If only I could kiss his lips…why couldn't I kiss him already? Oh yeah, I'm not ready yet.

"It's not done yet," I said with a grin. "When I'm finished, which will be soon, I'll let you see it."

Mikey didn't say anything. He kept his head bowed.

I had a question to ask him. Just out of curiosity.

"Mikey, have you ever been in love?"

'Omigod, Gerard, that's sooo subtle.'

"I'm not sure. Why?" He dragged out the 'y'.

"A guy can't ask his brother is he's ever been in love?"

"W-well, I-I…"

"You know what? Don't answer that." I said, laughing. I saw the shock on Mikey's face and I didn't want him to tell me if he didn't want to.

More silence.

"What about you, Gee?" Mikey asked.

"What?" I put my pencils down and looked at him. Maybe I should have just quit drawing and use my time to stare at Mikey all day.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I am now."

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"No, not yet, Mikes." I gave him the apologetic eye.

"It's okay. When you're ready, you can tell me." He gave me a half hearted smile. I guess he was tired from all the chaos that happened today because he just flopped down on my bed and lay there.

I finished scratching the colors onto my paper and went over to Mikey.

"Hey, Mikey, my picture's finished."


	7. What Am I Saying: Mikey's POV

_Mikey's POV_

"Hey, Mikey, my picture's finished." Gerard said.

I practically jumped off of his bed; I was so eager to see it. I've always loved looking at the creations that poured from his mind. I wondered what the awaiting picture would look like..

"I can see it?" I asked, smiling. Was that a unicorn flying outside my window?

"Yeah." Gee smiled, as if proud, which I could tell he was, and he handed it over to me.

I absorbed every detail of it. My eyes scanned over the paper and the center of the page caught my eye. Was that _me_? It seemed to resemble a lot like me. Crossed legs, head bowed. Around me were a pair of black feathered wings. Over my head, hung black clouds and a lightning bolt.

"Do you like it?" Gerard asked, obviously loving my reaction.

"Y-yeah! But…what does all this mean?" I felt this picture had deep meaning, and I strived to know if I was right.

"The clouds represent the danger of New Jersey. The boy is you. You're the one everyone wants. Therefore, you're in the center."

"And the wings?"

"Those wings are supposed to be me. Me protecting you. I colored them black, since I don't always do a good job." His eyes looked like infinity.

"Well, Gerard, I think you're doing a great job. And your picture's amazing. I appreciate it, really."

A whole bunch of emotions soared through me.

'_Gosh, he cares so much. He was inspired by me…'_

A new song began to play.

'_Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head.'_

I sat down next to Gee. I rested my head on his shoulder, and listened to the lyrics. My brother pulled me closer.

"Gee?"

"Yeah, Moikoi?"

"Thank you." The words were barely a whisper. I sat up straight and kissed the apple of his cheek.

'_WHY DID I DO THAT?'_

Gee must have seen the shock on my face because he said, "What's wrong?"

"Oh uh…n-nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?" I started to stutter.

"Because you're as red as a strawberry and I can feel your heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wing," He inched closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I like strawberries."

A very obvious shiver ran down my back. What had just happened? I couldn't even process this. I slightly moved away and suddenly felt sick.

"Gerard, I'm gonna be right back."

"Mkay." I heard him flop back onto his bed.

I ran down the stairs and into the bathroom. I pulled my phone from the back pocket of my jeans and looked at it. Who to text, who to text? I scrolled down my contact list. I stop at Frank. I stared at my screen. What do I write? With my fogged up, hormonal brain, I couldn't control my fingers and I began to type.

'_Sup Frank? I have a confession.'_

Not even seven seconds later, he responded.

'_Shoot.'_

My fingers were still like zombies. I found them typing, _'I love Gerard.'_

My eyes froze on the screen. Should I send it, should I not send it? I got lost in the moment and press 'Send.'

"SHIT!" The last person I wanted to tell was Frank. I wasn't even sure I felt that way about him. Oh well, too late now…

"Everything okay in there?" Gee called from upstairs.

"Yeah…" I called back. But in the back of my mind, I was really saying, 'I'm not okay.' I checked my phone. Another text.

'_This is getting interesting. ;)'_

What the hell does that mean?


	8. Love Is All We Need: Gerard's POV

_Gerard's POV_

I'm such a dick. _'I like strawberries.'_? What. The. Fuck. That was just inviting the boy to never talk to me again. He's probably scared of his brother, the pedo. I'm such a loser. I put my head in my hands and wailed. I haven't cried like this since age nine. I sounded like a dying dog. Just then, the most embarrassing thing happened.

"What's wrong, Gee?" Mikey looked worried.

This could only happen to me. "Nothing, Mikes, I'm fine."

"That s the FATTEST lie you could ever tell," He sat down beside me as I wept. He rubbed his hand up and down my back. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"What's…w-wrong i-is that…I…I'm so i-in love…with you and I blew it…with that stupid strawberry line."

Mikey was wide eyed and when he didn't say anything, I kept talking after I regained myself. "I agree with you if you think this is gross and twisted and sick…and if you don't want to talk to me again, I'll understand." I looked down shamefully at my feet, but Mikey's answer wasn't at all what I'd expected.

"Gee…it's not gross and sick and twisted if your brother's in love with you too."

This totally caught me by surprise. "You are?" I smiled, and Mikey claimed both of my hands.

He whispered an answer that set off happy bombs in my heart. "Yes."

Pleasant shivers raced down my back. My face must have looked like it was burning, because Mikey felt my forehead and asked, "Gerard, are you okay?"

I smiled. "Of course. I guess I'm just a little dizzy." He guided my head gently onto the pillow. He was so sweet, it's insane.

"I'm gonna go get you some water and a cold cloth. Be right back, Gee." He started to get up and leave, but he was stopped by my hand on his wrist. He winced.

"Mikey. Don't leave, please. I need you here…" It pained me to appear so needy for my little brother who could do so much better. But at the same time, I knew there was no one else in the world for us but each other.

Mikey gazed lovingly into my eyes. "Gee. Just let me go get a cloth for you, for your sake. Then, since I love you so damn much, I'll lay with you."

"Okay then."

A part of me was heartbroken that he cared so much for someone who couldn't protect him wholly. But a part of me also was relieved that someone could love me the way Mikey did. My heart swelled at the thought. I stared at the ceiling, and silent tears of happiness rolled down my face._ 'Did Mikey really, honestly love me?' _The thought repeated in my mind.

Mikey stood in the doorway, smiling at me, glass of water in his hand and cloth in the other.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hi…" I couldn't get over what he said 6 minutes ago._ 'It's not gross, sick and twisted if your brother's in love with you too…'_

Mikey put the cold cloth on my head and put the glass of water on my desk. He lay next to me on his side, so that we faced each other. "Missed you."

"Missed you more." I grinned through my tired eyes. I smoothed my brother's hair behind his ear. He stared at me, blinking and the whole thing just seemed…surreal. Was I dreaming? "Mikey, is this real?"

"As real as it'd ever be," He kissed my nose. "Feel better?"

Subconsious, I leaned toward Mikey's adorable face. I lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. I felt him shiver beside me and my tears landed on his cheek. He hugged me closer and stared into my eyes. He leaned forward. I felt his hot breath on my neck. I got completely lost in the moment. My eyes began to close and once again, his lips met up with mine. And once we touched, I melted like…chocolate? Cheese? Butter? I don't know, I just dissolved. A hot and cold sweat covered me from my head to my stomach.

"Oh, Mikey." I sighed into his mouth as he discovered me. _'WHY DID HE HAVE TO HAVE THIS EFFECT ON ME?'_

The vintage afternoon sun covered us like a blanket, and a new song started to play.

'_Now I can breathe turn my insides out and smother me.'_

I broke our kiss and Mikey pouted. I smiled at my little brother, loving how we needed each other and how our dependence on each other was deepening. I looked across the room to see a white unicorn standing in the doorway. _'Mikey's letting my into his world.'_ I did a double take when I saw that the unicorn had my face.

Then I realized, _'I'm his whole world…'_


	9. Begging You To Stay: Mikey's POV

_Mikey's POV_

Never mind Gerard…I couldn't even tell if this was real or not. But when I kissed him, it hit me. This was real. As real as life itself. Even so, I was starting to feel unsure.

Life…something got me thinking. What's mom gonna think? She wasn't big on that kind of stuff, although she didn't have a problem with gays. But what will everyone else think?

"Gerard, what's mom gonna think?" I whispered.

"I think she'll think it's fucked up. But I know she'll be supportive." He reassured me.

"What about everyone else?" I knew the answer, but I just wanted to deny it.

"They might hate us. Or if we're lucky, they might not even care."

"But…Gee…they would have a reason…to hate us. I mean, we're brothers. This isn't right…" Tears welled in my eyes and disgraced my image more than I did this morning. But I was at the point where I just didn't care anymore. "Plus, if we came out to everyone, I'd get beat up again…"

"Mikey, I won't let that happen. Don't say that." I could hear the concern in his voice. Maybe if I gave up, I wouldn't hear his pain… "I'll protect you."

"Gee…I can't do it. I can't handle the daily pain I get in school. I just can't. I'm sorry." Shiny tears jt my cheeks, but they weren't mine. They were Gerard's.

"Don't say that, Mikey! I know you can do this. I love you, please don't do this. We'll get through it, we can make it work." Gerard's voice was begging me to stay. But I couldn't face all the pain that was going to occur in the days to come.

"I love you too, Gerard. I always will. I just can't…" My tears were too much for me to handle, so I got up and walked to the door.

"Mikey, wait," He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back to him. "Don't give up. Please?"

I softly pressed my lips to his. I couldn't bear the thought of never getting to do this again. "Gee, I can't…I…I'm sorry. But get this: I will always be your brother." I dropped his hands and exited his room, guilt on my shoulders.


	10. How's this happening: Gerard's POV

Gerard's View

What just happened? Oh yeah, Mikey, my true love and best friend just broke with me. Boy, did I feel great or what? No. I felt like crap. Was everything just a dream? I pinched my arm. That was definitely not a dream. Sure as hell.

I felt worse than before. I thought Mikey wanted this…oh shit. I forced him into something he didn't want to do. I rushed him into something he wasn't entirely comfortable with. Officially the worst big brother ever.

All these thoughts were running around in my head and I felt sick. _Why did this have to happen with me?_

I took the picture. I drew of my little brother and stared at it. Mikey doesn't need me. He's only fifteen, and he's never had a girlfriend before. His first love shouldn't be his brother. Yet I knew how much I was starting to fall in love in love with him. My crystallized tears fell onto the corner of my drawing. How selfish. Why did I let myself think that Mikey would ever fall for me too? I felt this pang of guilt when I thought I could have him to myself.

That was it, I finally cracked. This short romance that I had with Mikey officially was going to end me, I realized that if someone found out about this, Bert, Doug and Paul were going to kill me. Not to mention Mikey. Surely he knew that would happen? If he didn't would he tell anyone anyway? Knowing Mikey, he probably wouldn't.

I didn't even know what time it was. I looked at the clock. It read 4:09. I was so exhausted from all the tears I'd shed, that my eyes started to repose as I lay back down on my bed and I started to dream…

'_I never loved you, Gerard! Why would you think I could ever love you back? You disgust me. You're the reason I cut. You're the worst brother ever! I never want to see your ugly face again!' Mikey spat in my face. In his hand, he held a blade, and his opposite arm had a huge gash in it. His eyes were wild with rage._

_I couldn't believe this. I was the reason he cut? I could feel my heart breaking._

'_M-Mikey, I-I'm s-so…sorry.' I cried like a baby._

'_Save your apologies, I don't need them.' Mikey said angrily, towering over me. His bloody arm picked up my drawing and tore it up._

_The only thing that held a special place in my heart, ripped up._

'_Mikey, why are you doing this?' I sobbed._

'_Because. I. Hate You,' he said in a satanic voice. 'I don't know why I ever looked up to you when I was a kid. You're nothing but a piece of crap.'_

'_I'm so sorry, Mikey…I'd never hurt you. I would always protect you.' I never cared about anything so much in my life._

_By now, Mikey was crying. 'Gerard, w-words c-can only…mean s-so much. It's so hard to trust anyone,' He trembled. He caught me in a hug, taking me by surprise. 'I don't know who to trust anymore.'_

'_Hey,' I said softly, hugging him back. 'You can always trust me.'_

_Mikey buried his face in my neck. 'Mhm.'_

I woke up, not remembering where I was or what just happened. My heart sank, realizing it was real. Mikey _did _break up with me. My sheets were wet with tears and the memory was too much for me to process.

I cried myself back to sleep.


	11. Forgiveness Is Required: Mikey's POV

_Mikey's POV_

I paced back and forth in my room. A million thoughts were racing in my head. I couldn't believe I broke up with Gerard; he always inspired me to be the best person I could be.

'_I can't so this. I'm sorry.'_ I don't care if what we had lasted only four hours. I loved him and that's all that mattered. He was my whole life, and I just left him in the glass shards of my broken heart.

What's worse is that I could have had all I ever wanted, and I let him slip right through my fingers. Oh how sad. I know, right? It was too late for me to try to get both my big brother and true love back. Or was it?

I suddenly didn't give a shit. Who was I kidding? I still deeply loved him. I had to apologize to him for hurting his feelings and for being a complete douche to him. Now's the time I had to spill out my feelings; he has to know how I feel about him. I have to let him know how much I care for him.

But what do I say? _'Hey, Gerard, I'm sorry for being an asshole. Take me back?'_ HA! Yeah right.

I was still unsure of what I might let escape my lips, as I walked out of my room. I decided to just say what I felt. But that was going to be difficult considering all my emotions were mixed up…

I made my way down the hall, but I stopped to stare at a picture on the wall. It was a photo taken of me and Gerard as kids. We were both covered in mud. I smiled at the memory. I realized that if I messed this up, maybe Gerard and I would never be close like that anymore. That was the last thing I wanted.

I took a deep breath and gently opened the door. I expected to see Gerard pouring out his emotions at his desk. Instead I found him sleeping on his bed. He looked so sweet and innocent when he slept. The sun shone on his face, making him even more beautiful than I ever imagined possible. There were tear tracks on his cheeks. I also noticed tears on his drawing of me that rested beside him.

Had I caused this? I felt worse than I had this morning. _All the more reason to cut._ Then I remembered when Gee said he'd kill himself if I bled to death. I wanted to try and quit for him. I tried not to think about my blade. I remembered how he said he was so worried about me, that he really cared about me.

_How much he cared…_how could I have been so stupid? I walked over to his desk to see more of his drawings. Instead, I tripped and sent papers everywhere. Shit.

Gerard jumped up, startled. His eyes were wide with terror until he finally realized who was in his room. He smoothed his hair black hair back, as if he was trying to impress me, which I found insanely adorable.

"Oh, hey Mikey. Why are you here?" He voice cracked, like he was going to cry again. I really wanted to tell him how sorry I was, that I was sure of my feelings and that I would never make that mistake again.

I sat down beside him and stared at the floor. It was gonna be impossible to apologize to Gee with him looking so angelic. _Why did I have to fall for him?_ I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I was so fucking nervous, but I had to face my fear; it was now or never.

"Gee, let me start out by saying I'm sorry." I gathered all of my courage and let my eyes get lost in his. I swear, if I could live anywhere in the world, I would choose to live in his eyes. So beautiful, the only other people in the world that could notice the purpose of the world in his eyes apart from me were the angels.

"Really?" Gerard was so dense. I couldn't believe that after all these years, he still didn't know when I was serious.

"Yes. I'm sorry I was a jerk, and I understand if you don't wanna try this again. Honestly, I'm crazy about you and I never wanted to hurt your feelings."

"You still love me?"

"I do. And I don't care if our 'relationship' lasted for four hours or not."

"Uh, I believe it lasted for an hour…" Gee blushed.

Wow, time slowed down. "An hour, or four hours, I still got to be with you. Gerard, I love you and I swear this is the last time I'll ever break your heart. I'm so sorry," My hands were shaking and I was breathless. "Can you forgive me?"

Gerard's face was full of uncertainty and confusion.

"You…love me?"

Oh my god, Gee was deaf. This was frustrating, and I was getting angry.

"Gerard! I do love you! How can you question me after four times of me telling you? I'll tell you again! I love the shit outta you. I will always love you. Gee I love your smile. I love your hazel eyes. I love your drawings. I love your singing voice. I love your voice! I love the way you break my heart. Gerard, when I say I love you, I don't say it out of habit. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Tears sprang in my eyes because it hurt that Gee wouldn't hear me out. I guess it'd be hard for him to trust me after what I said. I could hear his thoughts echoing, _'Three cheers for sweet revenge'_. I pushed the thought aside and leaned over to kiss Gerard's sweet lips, like I had done once before. _Mmm paradise._

I pulled away, immediately regretting it. But something else was on my heart, and I wanted to share it with Gee. I said my words slowly, in case he didn't hear me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He didn't stop to think about it.

I was confused. "What did you say?"

"I said I still love you. I want to try this again."

"Why?"

"Because. When you love something, let them go. If they come back, they're yours. If not, they never were. I want to try again, Mikey, because you came back."

I still couldn't believe it. "How could you want me back after what I did?"

Gerard snatched my arms and pulled me as close to him as he possibly could. "Don't make me change my mind, Mikes." He laughed.

I giggled, pushing my brother off of me and onto the bed. I fell beside him, smiling and knowing nothing could go wrong this time.


	12. Interruption: Gerard's POV

_Gerard's POV_

Moikoi will never know how happy he made me at that moment. Everything about him made me happy. The hazel fleck in his eyes. His smile. His tears. The way he kissed me. The childish way he shivered when he was scared. His love.

I think Mikey expected me to kiss him again, because his chin was bent up to me offered his mouth, but I was hesitant. Don't get me wrong- I really wanted to. The only thing holding me back was the sound of the front door opening downstairs.

"I'm home!" Mom said in a rather chipper voice, considering she was usually tired when she came home.

I was always happy to see my mom when returned from work, but now was_ not_ the time. Here I was, more in love than I ever imagined possible, and my mom was ruining it.

I sighed. I could either answer her, or I could not answer her, and stay in my room making out with my younger brother until mom catches us. As much as I wanted plan B to happen, things would be too complicated if she caught us, so I stuck with plan A.

I saw the disappointment in Mikey's face.

"Don't worry, Mikey. Everything will be fine." I smiled.

"He nodded. "We're upstairs, mom!"

"'Kay, honey! Be right up!"

This game us time to get off of each other and regain a good posture.

When mom came upstairs and into my room, I was at my desk drawing, The Misfits were blasting and Mikey was on my bed, reading a comic book series.

"Gerard, sweetie, how was your day?" She pulled me into a hug.

"So far, my day's been alright." I smiled, thinking of all the events of the day. Even if the events weren't as sunny as the day itself, this has been the best day ever.

"How was your day, Mikey, dear?" She said. There was only a bit of worriedness in her voice. She glanced down at Mikey's bandaged arm, but didn't say anything.

Mom knew about Mikey's cutting problem; she just didn't want to interfere, for fear that it might get worse. I understood why she did this, but it sucked that she didn't get him to a therapist.

"It was fine, thanks, mom." Mikey closed his eyes, as if trying to shut out the earlier events of the day.

"What'd you learn in school today, boys?" she sat on my bed, next to my brother. I didn't look up from my desk.

"C'mon, mom, we're not eight years old anymore!" Mikey whined. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Actually, mom, we didn't get to school this morning." I said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, these kids were giving Mikey a hard time, so I stepped in and brought him home. I hung out with him the whole day, making sure he was alright."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Gerard. But you can't and you won't keep skipping school to protect Mikey; you boys need your education!"

'_Well it's more than what you're doing.'_ I wanted to say. But, I held my tongue, not wanting to guilt her into thinking she was a bad mom because she wasn't. She was just really clueless about how to act sometimes. So I just smiled and said, "Okay, mom."

"Mummy, what are we having for supper?" Mikey asked, in that sweet voice that he used when we were kids. Awh.

"Oh, I forgot to pick up something at the store, so I was thinking that we could maybe have those waffles that Gee prepared this morning."

"I didn't really get to make waffles this morning…"

"Why Gerard?"

"He buried them this morning." Mikey jumped in and although he was wearing his pokerface, I could tell he was killing himself inside with silent laughter.

Mom was always understanding and now was no exception." Well then, I guess we're stuck with cold cereal!"

**(A/N: When I was writing this sentence, I accidentally wrote, "Well then, I guess we're stuck with Gerard!" Ah, that would be a lovely dinner…*wink wink nudge nudge*)**

I wondered what kind of cereal we had…I don't remember the last time I had cold cereal. I'm more of a toast guy…Mikey usually messed up my breakfast by sticking a fork in the toaster, but I loved him for it. I picked up the box of Cheerios from the cupboard, while Mikey got out the plastic bowls.

I shot Mikey a look that said, _'Be careful how you act.' _Mom caught my eye, and raised an eyebrow. _Was she onto us? _I suddenly panicked. _Was I that easy to read? What if she'd disown us?_ I know I told Mikey she'd be sweet on it, but deep down something told me otherwise…

Mikey was reassuring. "Gerard, don't worry, everything's fine."

"What's fine, honey?"

"Uh, Gerard doesn't have to worry about me sticking my fork in the toaster because he's having cereal."

Mom rolled her eyes and I stifled a laugh.


	13. Thunderstorms and Cheerios: Mikey's POV

Mikey's POV

We sat around the square table and poured the cereal in awkward silence. The silence was unusual because Gee always had a story to tell. I loved listening to his stories. Me, well, the only story I had was the bruise on my arm. Of course, the bad guys were Bert, Doug, and Paul. My wrists basically told my story themselves.

Mom knew about my wrist as of a year ago. She was worried but not as desperately as Gee was. A few questions were asked and tears were produced. Not by me of course, but that was it. We never talked about it after that. Mom never got me to a doctor…not that I'd want to go anyway. But what kind of mother wouldn't take her depressed son to see a doctor? It kind of got me in the gut to think she didn't care about me enough to do it…

I guess my hunger got the best of me because there were no more Cheerios in my bowl. Gerard shook the box in my face. "More?"

I nodded eagerly and he giggled as he poured. I saw him glance over at mom, who didn't suspect a thing.

This whole 'acting-like-brothers-while-mom's-around' thing was not fun. Wouldn't it just be easier to tell her? At least we wouldn't have to act like this anymore. And who cares if she hates us and kicks us out? We'd be happy. And we could always go to Frankie's house.

Him and his family live by this slogan: 'Homophobia is gay.' And he kind of had a thing for Bob, my other best friend. He was on vacation with his parents, who were accepting as well. Frankie missed him so much. I secretly thought Bob liked him back; he was so obvious.

I laughed just thinking about it. Frank and Bob were an odd couple, but as long as they were happy, I couldn't argue.

"Hey!" I yelled, wincing in pain. Gerard kicked me from under the table. I looked up, to see my brother smiling at me from behind the hair that fell in his face.

I grinned back; anything for physical contact.

"Sorry." I didn't hear any sympathy in his voice. I didn't need his apology to know he was sorry- it was play.

"Boys, no fighting." Mom spoke with warning.

We laughed, like we'd used to when we were kids. Not that we didn't laugh now that we've grown up a bit, but at that moment, our eyes shone mischievously, like children.

"Mom, can I be excused?" Gerard asked.

"Yes, you may."

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Me too?"

"Go ahead, dear."

Gerard ran up the stairs and I went into the living room. I turned on the TV and flipped it over to the weather channel. As tomorrow going to be as nice as today? I was about to find out.

"Starting tonight in Belleville, there's a 90% chance of thunder showers and-"The electricity was shut off when the thunder clapped. A lightning bolt lit up the night sky.

My heart an pulse rate started racing. Not only did I hate the thunder, I was also scared of the dark. I was always terrified of the dark. When I was a kid, I had these nightmares that I was in the desert at night, running away from these vampire things. I had those dreams for years. At the age of nine, I started using a night light. Sure, laugh now, but my fear of the dark was so serious, mom thought it was necessary.

Gerard ran down the stairs. "Are you okay, Mikey?"

I shivered. Why did I have to be such a nervous wreck? "No, Gerard. I'm not okay." I forced myself to speak. I felt weak and I was trembling. The rain wasn't softly hitting the roof anymore. It sounded like hail.

My brother knew very well that I wasn't alright. I was terrified as fuck. Only Gerard knew me like the back of his hand. I don't know why he asked such a dumb question. But that was Gee for you- always looking out for me.

He ran his palm over my back, calming me down.

"Let's go chill in my room."

I followed him upstairs, my pulse and heart rate returned back to normal.


	14. Sleep With Me: Gerard's POV

_Gerard's POV_

I was worried about Mikey. But when I noticed he was less shaken, I was a little less concerned.

The rhythm of the rain on the roof started to quicken and thunder clapped. I winced when I saw my baby brother flinch.

I hated thunderstorms, but not exactly for the same reasons as Mikey. I just despised the reaction storms gave him. In addition to that, I felt responsible because he always came to me to watch over him during a storm. I mean, when your brother's fifteen and still afraid of thunder, you feel like you failed him. But I could handle failing again, jus to be near him and to comfort him once more.

I blushed, realizing my selfishness. I remembered how Mikey knew all of my facial expressions and I knew he understood what every single one meant. I hoped he didn't see me do that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him reading one of my comic books. He hugged his knees against his chest, making me remember how we were as kids. Carefree and energetic, happy children. Now we're depressed, pressured, lazy, sad and gay teenagers. What shocked me was that after all these years, we've changed so much…

The lightning interrupted my train of thought.

"Gee?" Mikey asked timidly. Awh.

"Yeash?"

"Can I…sleep with you tonight?" He looked scared.

"Of course you can, Mikey. Do you think I'd turn you away?"

"No."

"Plus, I'm hopelessly in love with you. I'd never shun you from my side."

Mikey smiled and hugged me. It felt reassuring. It made me feel like I was doing a fine job with the 'protection' I was trying to provide him. His arms wrapped around my waist and I enveloped his neck with my arms. I closed my eyes, trying to think of a way to tell my mother I was in love with a boy, namely Mikey. The thought occurred only for a moment because I was distracted by another stupid lightning bolt.

Mikey pulled me closer, and I think I may have suffocated if he held onto me any tighter. I shut my eyes, embracing the pain. It wasn't as bad as it seemed. I could get used to this…

"Gerard, I love you." He said.

I buried my face in his hair. I was scared for him. I was scared for me. I was scared because someone, if not everyone, would try and tear us apart. I didn't want that to happen.

"I love you too." I opened my eyes and saw that my brother's eyes had closed. "Hey, you tired?"

He nodded. I guided him to the bed. After I covered Mikey with the sheets, I quietly took off my shirt and climbed in with him.

It felt odd having Mikey's body pressed against mine. I mean, it's been a while since I let Mikey sleep next to me. I knew something like this would happen, I just never guessed it to be this soon. I also didn't think any of this through. But the feeling was so perfect, I didn't want to think any of this through.

Mikey shifted over, giving me some more room in my bed. I faced him, my chest against his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his thin torso and gently swept away the light brown hair that fell into his sleeping face.

I sighed softly. _How could such an angel fall for me?_ He knows how much shit we could get into if Bert found out. He could do anything he wanted. The biggest thing he could do to us is try to kill us. The least he could do is put us in the hospital. All I can say is, Heaven Help Us.

I kissed him from his forehead, to his lips, to his neck, trying my best not to wake him up. I guess that little plan failed, because he moaned at my every touch. Nice to know I had that effect on him.

"Mmm, Gerard." My little brother groaned. He wasn't awake. He sounded like he was having a bad dream…

"Mikes, wake up babe, I gotta talk to you."

"Hmm, Gee?" Mikey sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"You," I said smirking. "But, seriously, can you be truthful with me?"

"Sure, babe. Ask me anything you wanna know."

"When did you fall for me?" It's only normal to wonder about such things, right?

"After Ray and Frank came over." Mikey smiled. "What about you?"

"Mikey, when you were unconscious from cutting your artery, I realized that if you cut too deep, and bled to death, I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"Aww, you're sweet. Thanks for looking out for me, bro."

"Mikes, I-" I trailed off, getting lost in the labyrinth I like to call, _'Mikey's eyes'._

His hand caressed my cheek, gently bringing my face over to him. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. _Why, why, __**why**__ did we have to feel so right together? _At the same time, this felt so wrong…I wasn't worried about what others would think of me, I was concerned about what others would think of Mikey. He got pushed around enough. He didn't need any more trouble.

I didn't think of that anymore, because I knew I could protect him, like the many times I've done in the past. Easy peasy pumpkin peasy.

I was with the boy I love, and that's all that mattered.

"Mikey, can I tell you something?" I said, after we broke apart.

"I don't know, can you?" This kid's funny.

"I _meant_ to say, I had a feeling that today was gonna be special."

My eyes gave out, and I fell asleep on Mikey's chest, and he fell asleep with me.


End file.
